


Til I Tasted You

by Kiryki



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Time Travel, Woodsy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryki/pseuds/Kiryki
Summary: Bonnie talks Caroline into trying out a "To Find A Mate" spell. The traveling through time part was completely unexpected, as who the spell reveals.





	Til I Tasted You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/gifts).



“I don't know if we should be doing this,” Caroline said, awkwardly holding out a sprig of rosemary to Bonnie. “i mean, a spell to find a mate might not even work on vampires and who's to say that it even matters to Tyler and me anyways?”

Bonnie looked up from arranging spell components on her bedroom floor and smiled gently at her best friend. She had been excited upon finding a “To Find a Mate” spell in one of her many grimoires and had insisted they give it a try. Bonnie was completely sure it would end up being Tyler and the romance of it all would be perfect. Caroline just thought it would make his being on the run from Klaus even worse, but she was trying to be supportive of her witchy friend.

“Don't worry, Care,” she said, taking the rosemary and interspersing it with crystals ina diagram. “If nothing happens this will just be good spell practice for me.”

Caroline bit her lip and nodded, trying to feel appeased. She and Tyler were already kind of defying fate with the whole vampire/hybrid romance in the first place; what if Fate had opinions about it? It was hard enough to have a relationship with Klaus interfering, let alone the Universe.

“Okay, I think we're ready.” Bonnie said, setting a large crystal in the middle of the sea of herbs and smaller crystals covering her floor. The spell was obviously elaborate and had taken a trip to the town next over for some of the supplies. Mystic Falls wasn’t quite cosmopolitan enough for its own magic supply shop.

Caroline sat down opposite Bonnie, careful not to touch anything. “Alright, what should I do?” she asked.

“According to this, when the crystal glows, all you need to do is touch it and you should get a vision of your mate, if you have one.” Bonnie consulted the book carefully, then held her hand out over the crystals. 

The chanting for this spell sounded latin to Caroline, and as always, slightly creepy. As Bonnie cycled through the phrases, crystal glowed and dimmed, leaves smoked, until finally the large white crystal in the middle began to glow brightly. Bonnie nodded encouragingly and Caroline reached out and touched it.

Instantly Carline knew something had gone wrong. There was a jerk behind her navel and everything around her blurred. ‘Portkey,’ she thought frantically. ‘Bonnie made a Portkey.’ 

The blurred landscape didn’t go on long though. Only moments later she jerked to a halt in mid air and landed. Right on top of someone. The resulting tangle of arms and legs took a few curses and some yelling to sort out.

Finally Caroline leveraged herself off her unfortunate landing pad and got a good look at them. Horror curdled inside her to find herself staring at the sulky mug of Klaus prying himself out of the dirt. And oh, what a Klaus, dressed in rustic homespun and leather breeches, hair long and unkempt around his handsome angular face.

“You!” she shouted, springing to her feet. “What did you do with Bonnie’s ritual? Is this another sick game?” Frantically she looked around for her friend only to see trees. Trees and forest as far as she could see.

Klaus was just sitting there, staring at her like she’d gone mad. After a moment of silence he hesitantly said something in a language she didn’t know.

“Listen buddy, I'm sure being old as dirt you know a language or two but right now I’d really like it if you used english for the class, okay?” Caroline could feel her face getting hot with fury. Of course Klaus was messing with her again. Did he do anything else with his time?

Klaus stood and dusted himself off, looking her up and down. Again he spoke in that strange language she couldn’t place, ending whatever he said in the upswing of a question.

Caroline huffed and looked around when it didn’t seem like Klaus was going to cooperate. Spotting a path through the trees she quickly headed towards it. Unsurprisingly, Klaus followed her.

“What is this, Ren Fair day for you? Are you Medieval Times’ing it up like the good ol’ days or what?” she asked, eyeing his attire.

Walking around a quick bend in the road drew her up short. There was a house there with a fire pit out front and despite knowing literally nothing about construction, Caroline could tell that not a single modern technique had been used in its making. Houses weren't built like that anymore. 

The front door opened and Caroline suddenly found herself being seized around the middle and dragged backwards into the woods. A quick glimpse of the man coming the front door was enough to set her now weak legs to helping them behind a thicket. 

“Mikael,” she whispered, horrified. She had only met him the once with Elena before their Homecoming “Let's Murder Klaus” Bash but his cold face wasn’t something she’d forget any time soon. She always got the feeling that he was restraining himself from murdering them all on principle. She also knew that he was absolutely dead.

Klaus however froze at her whisper, and then turned her around in his arms to face him. The expression on his face was questioning. She pointed a finger in the direction of the house. “Mikael,” she said again, and then on the horrifying realization that he might not be punking her, she covered her head with her hands like she was hiding.

Klaus nodded, seeming to agree. His fingers plucked idly at her shirt sleeve while he muttered to himself again.

“Oh god, you really can’t understand me, can you? Klaus please if this is a joke just drop it on me right now and I won’t even be mad because the alternative is I've time traveled and I didn’t even get to go to prom!” she said in one rush.

Apparently he only picked out one word of that. “Klaus?” he said, pointing to himself. “Niklaus.” 

“I’m stuck in the past with a baby spree killer. Of kittens! Okay, I can do this.” She firmed up her resolve and then pointed at herself. “Caroline.”

“Caroline,” he murmured, running a hand down her bare arm. Warmth and a faint tingling sensation she’d never felt before followed his fingers as the skin to skin contact made her gasp. Klaus paused and then deliberately ran his hand down her arm. Again the tingles followed and he shivered. 

Cautiously she set her hand against his cheek in a soft caress that left soft tingles in her palm and a heat practically flooding through her body. Just one little touch and it was hard to concentrate on why she was here.

Caroline met his eyes as the mood in the clearing seemed to shift. “Oh no,” she said. “A vision of my mate.” She had been so consumed with fury at Klaus appearing she never once questioned why him. Why Klaus with his too handsome face and dumb boyish charm? 

Klaus muttered something else, maybe the viking version of “To hell with it,” because he chose that moment to lean forward and capture her lips with his. Passion unlike she'd ever felt seemed to explode in Caroline. She sank her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, feeling him lick her lower lip. Opening her mouth for him he slipped his tongue inside and she moaned at the eager way he kissed her. 

His hands, no longer content to touch her arms, slid up the back of her shirt, more skin to skin contact that left her body on fire. The sweet keen of need rushed to her lower regions, filling her with want. She couldn't not touch him, her hands dragging a path from his neck down his shirt and under it. Her hands on him felt so good and his soft lips against hers felt better than anything she had ever imagined.

His teeth gently bit her lower lip then dragged away, dipping to her neck to use tongue and teeth against her throat. Caroline whispered encouragements into his ear, soft things she knew he couldn't understand but hoped he could intuit. 

Apparently Klaus got the idea well enough because a moment later he was tugging her shirt over her head and kissing his way down her chest. The bra seemed to flummox him for a minute before he dragged the material of the cups down. His gentle lips latched onto one nipple, sucking it into his wet mouth, laving it with his tongue and bringing the desire she felt to a sharp pleasure. His fingers of one hand began to pluck and twist at her other nipple, making her whimper and curse.

Once again Caroline clenched her fingers in his hair, dragging his face up to meet hers in an aggressive kiss. Klaus went very willingly, hands softly kneading at her breasts. Their lips clashed in a devouring kiss. 

It was the foreign feeling of the invisible hook in her stomach that finally brought Caroline to her senses. She barely had a moment to break off the kiss and make eye contact with Klaus’ feverish gaze before she was gone, ripped completely away from the past and her newfound mate.

Like before the crash landing was uncomfortable. She landed face down on Bonnie's crystals and herbs, the wind knocked out of her. 

“Caroline! Oh god, Care!” Bonnie's hands were immediately at her side, helping her sit up. “What happened? You disappeared, you were gone for like a half hour.” 

Caroline wheezed for breath. Apparently not having a soft body to land on made the trip worse. “Time travel,” she managed to gasp out. “Found my mate.”

“Time travel? But the spell isn't…” Bonnie trailed off as she peered at her friend disbelievingly. “Care, where's your shirt?”

Caroline quickly grabbed at her bra, making sure her breasts were tucked away, trying to come up with an answer for her friend. In the end, she could only shrug.


End file.
